Luciana Falcón
) |ingreso_doblaje = 2003 |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }}Luciana Falcón es una actriz de doblaje y locutora argentina. Es famosa por haber doblado a la protagonista de True Jackson (Keke Palmer). Otros de sus papeles fueron, Almas perdidas doblando a Leslie Youngblood, en Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga a Tori Hanson, en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn a Cortana en las series animadas es conocida por doblar en Doctora Juguetes, a Hallie y a Angela en Pecezuelos. Obtuvo un papel protagónico en la película estadounidense Educando a mamá interpretando el personaje de Grace Rodríguez (Eva Mendes). Es conocida también por ser la voz de "Melek" y "La sultana Valide" en las teleseries turcas Esposa joven y Suleimán, respectivamente. thumb|right|232px|Luciana Falcón es la Voz en Español Latino de Jibanyan thumb|right|232px|Luciana Falcón es la Voz en Español Latino de Nadine Ross thumb|right|232px|Luciana Falcón es la Voz en Español Latino de Michonne Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch).png|Jibanyan en Yo-Kai Watch. 31562111.png|Michonne en The Walking Dead. 010240546.png|Isabelle en Depredadores (Redoblaje). 021002157.png|Regina Mills,la Reina Malvada en Once Upon a Time. 21245356.png|Lady Morgana Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín. Keke_Palmer_2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Keke Palmer. 3212458.png|Valide Sultán (Nebahat Çehre) en Suleimán. UTS-Gamora.png|Gamora en Ultimate Spider-Man. HDM-HenryPymJr.png|Henry Pym Jr. en Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana(Doblaje Argentino). Tambry appearance.png|Tambry en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. 333378159.png|Kate Hewson en Wayward Pines. 2010240563.png|Nadine Ross en Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. TrueJackson.jpg|True Jackson en True Jackson. Hallie.jpeg|Hallie en Doctora Juguetes. Marissa_Cortez-Wilson.jpg|Marissa Wilson en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo. Dra hynes.png|Dra. Debbie Hynes en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. JF Camille.jpg|Camile (Espíritu del Camaleón) en Power Rangers Furia Animal Talia JKV.png|Talia en Justin, el caballero valiente. Ponyo-Lisa.png|Lisa en Ponyo. 9999777.png|Melek en Esposa joven. 404580156.png|Sophia Peletier en The Walking Dead. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-14h56m39s93.png|Cortana en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Filmografía Películas Nicole Kidman *Secretos de una obsesión - Claire Sloan (2015) *Lazos perversos - Evelyn 'Evie' Stoker (2012) *Nine: Una vida de pasión-Claudia (2009) Jessica Alba *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Marissa Wilson (2011) *Novio por una noche - Cam (2007) Otros: *Megan Leavey - Jackie (Edie Falco) (2017) *Dos son familia - Madre en el yate (Noémie Kocher) (2017) *Una noche de amor - Voces adicionales (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Bethany Darling (Blair Fowler) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Dra. Wendy (Amy J. Carle) (2016) *Maggie - Bobby Vogel (Aiden Flowers) / Bonnie (Rachel Whitman Groves) (2015) *22 minutos - Ejecutiva de seguridad (Ekaterina Malikova) (2014) *Pop Star - Sienna Montez (Rachele Brooke Smith) (2013) *Ángel de la Navidad - Susan Nicholas (Jennifer Finnigan) (2015) *Triple 9 - Elena Vlaslov (Gal Gadot) (2016) *Una aventura de niñeras - Helen Anderson (Gillian Vigman) (2016) *Samurai X (2012) - Megumi Takani (2012) *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Megumi Takani (2014) *Genia malvada y sexy - Nikki Franklyn (Katee Sackhoff) (2013) *Depredadores - Isabelle (Alice Braga) (2010) *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Megumi Takani (2014) *Mi hija debe vivir - Meghan O'Malley (Joelle Carter) (2014) *La juventud - Lena Ballinger (Rachel Weisz) (2015) *August: Osage County - Barbara Weston (Julia Roberts) (2013) Versiòn Argentina *The Water Diviner - Ayse (Olga Kurylenko) (2014) *Magia a la luz de la luna - Caroline (Erica Leerhsen) (2014) *Un invierno en la playa - Tricia Wolcott (Kristen Bell) (2012) *Ella - SexyKitten (Kristen Wiig) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Jocelyn Fray (Lena Headey) (2013) *Cosmópolis - Didi Fancher (Juliette Binoche) (2012) *Copito de nieve - Copito de nieve (Kai Stroink) (2011) (1ra. Versión) *Intrusos - Susana(Carice van Houten) (2011) Versión Argentina *En busca de un sueño - Brenda Hesson (Abigail Spencer) (2012) *Los secretos de la pasión - Tilo (Aishwarya Rai) (2005) *Perdida de la inocencia - Gail Friedman (Viola Davis) (2010) *Educando a mamá - Grace (Eva Mendes) (2012) *Paraiso Violento - Pippa Ridley (Agnes Bruckner) (2004) *Freerunner - Chelsea (Rebecca Da Costa) (2011) *Justicia urbana - Alice Park (Carmen Serano) (2007) *The Day - Shannon (Shannyn Sossamon) (2011) *The Baytown Outlaws - Celeste (Eva Longoria) (2012) *La dama - Aung San Suu Kyi (Michelle Yeoh) (2011) *The Grudge 3 - Dra. Sullivan (Shawnee Smith) (2008) *The Immigrant - Belva (Dagmara Dominczyk) (2013) *Antes de la medianoche - Celine (Julie Delpy) (2013) *Brake - Operadora del 911 (Kali Rocha) (2012) *Transito - Robyn (Elisabeth Röhm) (2012) *Gus - Andie (Michelle Monaghan) (2013) *Machete Kills - Madame Desdemona (Sofía Vergara) (2013) *Nacido para desatar el infierno - Voces adicionales (2010) *Pompeya - Ariadne (Jessica Lucas) (2014) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Farrell (Lisa Marie Caruk) (2013) *The Chosen One - Christine (Samantha Smith) *El juego del miedo VII - Dina (Anne Lee Greene) (2010) *Lo imposible - Simone (Marta Etura) (2012) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Madre de Rebecca (Anne Day-Jones) (2011) *La Guerra del Chocolate - Myrtle Jackson (2002) *Radio Rebel - Voces adicionales (2012) *Hasta que la boda nos separe - Sue (Brittany Murphy) (2006) *2 Guns - Deb Rees (Paula Patton) (2013) *Sueños de Otoño - Jueza Brown (Catherine Lough Haggquist) (2015) *Les doy un año - Naomi (Minnie Driver) (2013) *Escala - Voces adicionales (2012) *Ajuste de cuentas - Rachel Montana (Famke Janssen) (1997) *En trance - Voces adicionales (2013) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Maggie Dalton (Laura Regan) (2006) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Voces adicionales (2012) *Circle of Lies - Voces adicionales (2012) *Barney's Version - Miriam Grant-Panofsky (Rosamund Pike) (2010) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales (2013) *Mortal Kombat - Sonya Blade (Bridgette Wilson)(Redoblaje) (1995) *Stuck in Love - Tricia Wolcott (Kristen Bell) (2012) *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Lesley (Naomi Watts) (2014) *Favor peligroso - Reportera (Stacey Turner) (2014) *La verdad sobre Emanuel - Janice (Frances McDormand) (2013) *La suprema felicidad (2010) *Ha vuelto - Bellini (Katja Riemann) (2015) *Sólo nos queda el amor - Maria Malacici (Barbara Carrera) *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) Telefilmes *Cosecha de amor - Lou (Lynda Boyd) (2015) *Una segunda oportunidad - Jenny Wreitz (Candace Cameron Bure) (2015) *Descendientes 2 - Voces adicionales (2017) Series de TV Keke Palmer *True Jackson - True Jackson *7 secretos con Keke Palmer - Ella misma *Ayuda a tu mundo de Nickelodeon - Ella misma Otros *Runaways - Tina Minoru (Brittany Ishibashi) (2017-presente) *Dark - Katharina Nielsen (Jördis Triebel) *Black Mirror - Medina (Sarah Snook) Temp. 3 Episodio #5 *Young & Hungry - Caroline Huntington (Mallory Jansen) *El juego de tronos - Cersei Lannister (Lena Headey) temporada 5 *Las aventuras de Merlín - Morgana (Katie McGrath) (2008-2012) *¡No te lo pongas! - Stacy London (2003-2013) *Cada cosa en su lugar - Trish Suhr (2003-2011) *Saving Hope - Dra. Dawn Bell (Michelle Nolden) (2012-2017) *Lip Service - Frankie Alan (Ruta Gedmintas) (2010-2012) *Guía para depravación de chicas- Lizzie (Sally Gollan) (2012-2013) *Ghost Whisperer - Leslie Youngblood (Saige Thompson) (2005-2010) *Once Upon a Time - Regina Mills / La reina malvada / Anciana / Úrsula (Lana Parrilla) *The Walking Dead - Sophia Peletier (Madison Lintz) / Michonne (Danai Gurira) *Wayward Pines - Kate Hewson (Carla Gugino) (2015-2016) *No Ordinary Family - Stephanie Powell (Julie Benz) (2010-2011) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Cortana (Jen Taylor) (2012) *Boss - Kithy O'Neill (Kathleen Robertson) (2011-2012) *Weeds - Nancy Botwin (Mary-Louise Parker) (2005-2012) *Power Rangers Operación Sobrecarga - Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) (2007) *The Bridge - Charlotte Millright (Annabeth Gish) (2013-2014) *Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Dra. Debbie Hynes (Shannon Lucio) (2013) *Ugly Betty - Mujer de la TV (2006-2010) *Fugas extraordinarias - Cynthia Vigil (2009) *El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales (2014-presente) *Perder para ganar - Tara Costa (2004-2016) *Impractical Jokers - Voces adicionales (2011-presente) *Hogares saludables - Tamara Stanners *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces adicionales (2008-2014) *This Is Not My Life - Dra. Natasha Collins (Tania Nolan) (2010) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales (2008-2012) *Jessie (serie de TV) - Oficial Cascabel (Debbie Lee Carrington) (2011-2015) *Mad Men - Voces adicionales (2007-2015) *Un tonto en el extranjero - Voces adicionales (2010-2012) *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Camile (Espíritu del Camaleón) y Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Dino Trueno - Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo Ranger II (Tracy Lynn Cruz) -Archivo- / Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger (Sally Martin) -Archivo- / Mensajera del Dawn Lije (Kasumi Suzuki -Cuerpo- / Leslie Phillips -Voz-) *Desafiando el color *Are we there yet? *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales (2011-2016) *Lip *Enigmas médicos - Voces adicionales (2016-presente) Series Animadas *Princesita Sofía - Señorita Urtica /Sascha (Megan Mullally) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Tambry *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Badtz Maru *Doctora Juguetes - Hallie (Loretta Devine) *La nave de Omi - Omi / Gigi *Olivia - Voces adicionales *Pecezuelos - Angela *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Alcalde Panda Rosa (Diana Rigg) Epis. #4 *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de dragones - Zaza y Voces adicionales *El pequeño Nick - Voces adicionales Documentales *Los ojos de Atacama - Alison Peck *Nicki Minaj: Pink_Planet - Narradora Anime *YAT (1996/redoblaje 2010) - Jiro (ep. 26) / Madre de Mamoru (ep. 29) / Booky (ep. 31) *Yo-Kai Watch (2014-Presente) - Jibanyan / Pelochnyan / Shogunyan (Etsuko Kozakura) *Sonic X - Charmy (Yōko Teppouzuka) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Lily Collins Videojuegos [[Laura Bailey|'Laura Bailey']] * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Nadine Ross (2017) * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Nadine Ross (2016) Otros: *StarCraft: Remastered - Raszagal (Debra DeLiso) (2017) *StarCraft II - Rohana (Claudia Christian) / Jessica Hall (Nika Futterman) / Debra Greene (2015-2016) *Disney Infinity - Gamora (Nika Futterman) (2013-2016) *The Last of Us - Voces adicionales (2013) Películas animadas *Valentina, la película - Abuela / Maestra *Boogie, el aceitoso - Sue *Metegol - Joven Amadeo *Justin, el caballero valiente - Talia *Barbie y los delfines mágicos - Marlo (Maryke Hendrikse) (2017) *Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana - Henry Pym Jr. Películas de anime *Ponyo - Lisa Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Madre Sultana (Nebahat Çehre) *Sura & Seyit - Baronesa Lola (Aslı Orcan) *Esposa joven - Melek Soyger Kirman (Gözde Mukavelat / Bengi Öztürk) Telenovelas filipinas *No me olvides - Cielo Andrada-Chavez (Jackie Lou Blanco) (2016-2017) Series de TV de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Lavanya (Rukhsar Rehman) (2013-2014) Dramas coreanos *Mundos opuestos - Woo Do Young (Kim Hye Sun) (2013) *Cásate conmigo - Hye Yoon (Jung So Min) (2012) *Chicos en busca del amor - Yeon Boon Hong (Kim Do Yun) (2011) Dramas Taiwaneses *El principe de la pasta - Wu Run Mei (Wang Si Yi) (2012) *Yo te amo - ji Qing (Tiffany Xu) (2012) Cortos animados * Las hermanitas Mysteria - Amelia Filmografía como actriz original Curiosidades El 9 de Julio del 2017 participó en el evento Earth Live para el canal National Geographic. Dicho evento fue televisado en simultáneo para todo el mundo y ella fue la encargada de doblar a Jane Lynch en vivo para toda Latinoamérica junto a sus compañeros: Hernán Bravo y Martín Gopar. Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Falcón, Luciana Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina